A technique has been developed for causing an apparatus to travel along a monitoring route (patrol path) and monitoring the monitoring route (for example, PTL 1).
In the technique described in PTL 1, a mobile robot moves in a designated movement direction (traveling direction) at a designated speed (traveling speed) in autonomous movement mode. If an obstacle in front in the traveling direction is detected, the mobile robot sends an abnormality signal to a monitoring center. Upon recognition of presence of an abnormality from the abnormality signal, a controller of the monitoring center performs remote operation on the mobile robot. At this time, the mobile robot moves at a traveling speed, at which the mobile robot can stop before contact with the obstacle, in accordance with an instruction from the monitoring center in remote operation mode.